


Car Pool

by nothfan



Category: Prodigal Son (TV 2019)
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:14:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25511920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nothfan/pseuds/nothfan
Summary: Part of fandom giftbox for cornerofmadnessJT is tasked with reprimanding Malcolm for not following orders and comes up with a novel punishment. Fluffy fic
Relationships: Malcolm Bright & Dani Powell, Malcolm Bright & JT Tarmel
Comments: 6
Kudos: 7
Collections: Fandom Giftbox 2020





	Car Pool

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cornerofmadness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cornerofmadness/gifts).



Car Pool 

Bright closed his temporary locker, using more force than was absolutely necessary. Sitting on the bench tying his laces, he sent a resentful glare at detective JT for good measure,

“ you sure a suspension wouldn’t be more appropriate?” he asked, not for the first time since he’d arrived at the precinct. 

JT stood impatiently, arms crossed, “nope, Gil said it was on me to decide what disciplinary action...”

“Oh come on,” Bright interrupted, “I saw an opportunity to take down the perp, what was I supposed to do?” 

“kept your ass behind Dani and me, like I told you, so quit whining and get a hustle on. I do actually have case notes to write up, so let’s move this along.”

Blowing out an over dramatic sigh, Bright got to his feel and followed JT out of the locker room. And across the bull pen, keeping this head down, aiming for anonymity. Luck was not on his side, was it ever.

Dani looked up from her desk, paused typing, “damn it Bright, that’s harsh even for JT,” she smirked at their profiler. 

“What?” he said, inwardly groaning.

“Is JT punishing you for the break in protocol by making you wear NYPD sweats?” taking in the dark blue sweat pants and top he wore, she added,

“That’s cruel, and unusual punishment,” Dani smiled, amused, they did suit him though, she admired, “not used to seeing you with out your Armani suits.” 

“He wishes, “ JT interjected as he paused and beckoned the younger man to follow him.

They ended up at the NYPD’s car pool and Bright was more than a little confused. JT disappeared to talk to whoever was in charge of allocating the patrol cars, while he stood there feeling like an idiot. 

“There ya go Bright,” JT held out a bucket and sponge towards the profiler,

“Huh?” Bright queried.

JT set the bucket down at his feet and pointed at the nearest patrol car,

”bucket, sponge-wash car,” he instructed. Kid was meant to be able to work stuff out wasn’t he?

“My punishment for apprehending a suspect is cleaning a patrol car?” he asked flabbergasted, heading towards outrage.

“Oh no,” JT gestured down the line of cars,”

“what the...I’ve gotta clean all of them?”

“Nah, I’m not a sadist, just the first six should do it,” he said as he toed the bucket a fraction closer to the younger man,

”well get to work, chop chop,” he ordered before strolling off. He’d get a call when Bright started on his last car, then he’d come inspect the kid’s work. See if it passed muster and his KP was done...or not.

Bright stared after the departing man, and then down at the offensive bucket and sponge. Picking it up, stomping rather petulantly over to the first car, sloshing a soapy sponge on the bonnet. 

Drat, did this mean he’d really have to start doing as he was told and not rushing headlong into situations. Would he even be able to kerb his enthusiast when he was out on a case? Doubtful.

He envisioned a lot of car washing in his future, and he’d have to invest in a decent tracksuit. His mother would disown him if she saw him wearing department issue sweats. With resignation he got on with the task at hand and put some elbow into cleaning the squad car windows. 

Ten minutes later he moved over to the next car, one down, five to go, ‘super,’ he huffed giving the half-full bucket a vindictive kick. He quickly glanced around, hoping nobody had seen his little temper tantrum, before going back to work. 

Bright stood nervously by, hoping JT wouldn’t find fault in his cleaning abilities. He’d ruined his hands enough already and he was soaked with dirty, soapy water. 

JT put the kid out of his misery, “okay, not bad, we’ll call it done. Grab a coffee and a sandwich and meet us in the conference room, a new case just came in,” he concluded slapping Bright on the back heartily. 

Never mind food, Bright headed to get changed, grabbing a coffee before joining Gil and the team. Hoping he could get through the rest of his day without any further detours to the car pool.


End file.
